Dark Falz
Dark Falz is the main villain of the Phantasy Star series. Story Eons ago two entities, the Great Light and the Profound Darkness, fought each other. The Great Light won, banishing the Profound Darkness into another dimension and creating the Algol System and it's three planets, Palma, Motavia and Dezoris, to seal it forever. However, every 1000 years the seal would weaken, so during this time the Profound Darkness's hatred and desire for vengeance would manifest the Dark Falz, a being of pure evil which sought nothing but the complete destruction of the Algol System, bringing chaos and destruction on it's wake. ''Phantasy Star'' Entering the Algol System, Dark Falz would create an evil cult of worshippers and possess the Algol King Lassic, transforming the once benevolent ruler into a ruthless tyrant. Under Dark Falz's influence, Lassic would spread monsters all over the three planets of Algol and imprison or kill all who opposed his rule. When Nero, a resistance soldier, is killed by Lassic's soldiers, his sister Alis vows to avenge him. Along with her friends, Alis finally kills Lassic, causing Dark Falz to leave his body and seek a new host. Sensing a grave danger, Alis travels to Motavia and seeks the planet's governor, only to find Dark Falz attempting to possess him. Dark Falz attacks Alis, but with her friend's help she defeats the monster and saves Algol. ''Phantasy Star II'' 1000 years later, Dark Falz once again emerges. During this time, a spaceship with the last survivors from Earth reaches Algol, so Dark Falz corrupts them, influencing them into creating the Mother Brain supercomputer with the intent of killing all native life of Algol and eventually destroy the three planets. Mother Brain is introduced in the planets of Palma and Motavia, which are turned into technologically advanced utopias. However, the people of Algol grows too dependant on the supercomputer, becoming weak and defenseless as the Earthlings intended. Rolf, a descendant of Alis, has constant nightmares of the final battle between his ancestor and Dark Falz, and after waking up from one such dream is called upon to investigate the ocurrence of biomonsters plaguing Motavia. Together with other warriors who join his quest, he discovers the biomonsters were being created by Neifirst, who hijacked the Climatrol weather control system. After Neifirst is defeated Climatrol gets out of control and floods Motavia, so Rolf is blamed for the incident and hunted down by Mother Brain's robots, who eventually capture him and his friends and take them into the Gaira satellite, which is hijacked and goes into a crash course against Palma. Rolf and his friends are rescued, but Gaira falls down on Palma, destroying the planet. With the help of the sage Lutz, Rolf is taken into the Noah spaceship to destroy Mother Brain, but the Earthlings create a Pandora Box with which they capture Dark Falz to defend the computer. When Rolf opens the box, Dark Falz attacks him and his group, who are forced to defeat the monster once again to save Algol. ''Phantasy Star III'' Before Palma was destroyed, it's inhabitants predicted something could happen with their planet, so they create a massive fleet of 400 spaceships on which they escape the planet's destruction. However, Dark Falz managed to enter one of the ships, destroying it and jumping from ship to ship destroying all of them until only two ships, Alisa III and Neo Palm, were left. Upon entering Alisa III, Dark Falz corrupts the people from the floating city of Lashute and incites the pilots of the ship to begin a civil war. The populace are divided between two warring factions: the ones led by Orakio and the ones led by Laya. Both pilots, however, realize the presence of Dark Falz and secretly work together to stop his plans, imprisoning the monster on a underwater palace but dying in the proccess. Almost 1000 years later, the people of Lashute start working to reignite the war and free their master, manipulating the first generation heroes into realigning the satellites orbiting the ship so that the generals of Orakio and Laya trapped on them would resume the conflict. The heroes of the second generation would reach either of the satellites and defeat one of the generals, stopping the conflict until the third generation, when Lashute directly attacks the satellites. The hero of the third generation learns about the truth and retrives Orakio's sword on the underwater temple, but in doing so Dark Falz escapes from his prison and returns to Lashute from where it begins to plot the destruction of Alisa III. The heroes travel to Lashute and defeat Dark Falz, who promises to return again in 1000 years before vanishing. ''Phantasy Star IV'' Due to the destruction of Palma in the second game, the seal over the Profound Darkness weakens drastically, allowing it to send multiple forms of Dark Falz to invade Algol. The first Dark Falz corrupts the magician Zio, turning him into his herald while giving him control over powerful dark magic. Once Zio is defeated by Chaz and the other heroes, however, Dark Falz abandons him and retreats, setting himself inside the Kuran satellite from where he hijacks the ambiental control systems of Motavia, causing them to malfunction. Once the heroes defeat him the cyborg Wren fixes the systems within the satellite. The second Dark Falz sets himself in Dezoris, where it takes over the Garuberk Tower, causing a huge blizzard to storm the planet and spreading it's dark energy, which slowly kills those who lived in villages close to the tower and killing all inhabitants from Reshel, which get turned into zombies. Upon his defeat both the blizzard and the plague stops. The third and last Dark falz attempts to invade the Soldiers Temple, where the Aero-Prism necessary to reveal the location of Rykros was kept. In order to trick the heroes into helping him, Dark Falz disguises himself as a human named Seth, pretending to be an archaeologist exploring the temple. Once the heroes retrieve the Aero-Prism and it reveals the location of Rykros, Dark Falz sheds away his disguise and attacks the heroes in order to prevent them from reaching Rykros, which is later revealed to be the secret fourth planet of the Algol System. Other appearances Despite having no direct relation with the original series, all subsequent spin-off series from Phantasy Star have featured Dark Falz, either as a major antagonist, final boss and in a few cases as a optional super-boss. Phantasy Star Online ??? Phantasy Star Universe Dark Falz appears as a super-boss, whom the players can find in the depths of Rykros. Here Dark Falz is a malevolent being which was sealed away within the Maximum Attack battle simulation program. The researchers and Guardians who initially found the program sought to learn of it's true nature and scoured the planet for more information, only to discover that they had inadvertently awakened it, so they use their powers to prevent it from materializing in the real world, sealing it within a monolith where it lays dormant. Phantasy Star 0 Dark Falz appears as the final boss of the game, being revealed as the true mastermind behind Mother Trinity, the game's main antagonist, having possessed the organic super-computer and causing it to go haywire and turn on humans. This version of Dark falz seeks nothing but to spread chaos and destruction. Phantasy Star Portable 2 Dark Falz once again appears as a super-boss. He is summoned by the main villain Kumkhan for the players to fight, but he has no plot relevance. Phantasy Star Online 2 ??? Gallery DarkFalz1.png|Dark Falz in Phantasy Star DarkFalz2.png|Dark Falz in Phantasy Star II DarkFalz3.png|Dark Falz in Phantasy Star III DarkFalz4a.png|Dark Falz in Phantasy Star IV DarkFalz4b.png|Dark Falz in Phantasy Star IV DarkFalz4c.png|Dark Falz in Phantasy Star IV DarkFalzPSO.jpg|Dark Falz in Phantasy Star Online DarkFalzPSU.png|Dark Falz in Phantasy Star Universe DarkFalzPSZ.png|Dark Falz in Phantasy Star 0 External links *Dark Falz in the Phantasy Star Wiki. Category:Dark Forms Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor Category:Cataclysm Category:Legacy